Love in Black
by Love Four Divergent
Summary: The war never hapenned, Tris and Tobias are just living an average life in the Dauntless compound.Where there is fluff, drama, and action! Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fanfic! I hope you all enjoy! Review, review, review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Tris's POV:**

As I am laying here in bed a breathing prickles down my neck, it is warm and sends shivers through my body. I turn my head to face who it's coming from, it's Tobias. He looks so much younger when he sleeps, not as tense, he looks peaceful actually. Luckily I don't have to wake him, because today is a free day to welcome the new Dauntless members, a day for them to think about what job they want to do. I'm either deciding on training the initiates with Tobias, or becoming ambassador of the factions.

While I'm getting out of bed I kiss him slightly on the cheek, careful not to wake him up and start my way towards the kitchen. I get out four eggs, two pieces of toast, some and jam, and I start to make breakfast. It's Abnegation food, well except for the jam because the sweetness would be self-indulgent, but Tobias and I both agree that we like. Beside, here their main food pyramid in cake and more cake.

While I am scrambling the eggs, hands start to wrap around my eyes, covering them up to where I can't see anything.

"Guess who?" says Tobias.

"Mhmm," I start to say.

"Uriah? Wait no it's Will."

I turn around and stand on my toes to give him a slight kiss on the lips, when we pull apart he puts on a fake powty face. And I can't help but smile.

"What's wrong?" I ask, biting my lip to try to keep me from grinning.

"Nothing, it's just it hurt that you didn't know it was me," he said sarcastically.

I grin from ear to ear, and slap him playfully on the arm.

I plop the eggs on to two plates, and get the toast out of the toaster. We both walk side by side to his kitchen table, and for a long time we sit there eating our food in complete silence. But, it's not an awkward silence, it's more like we are embracing each others company and not wanting the comfort to go away.

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask Tobias, breaking the silence.

"Well, we could just stay in the compound and spend sometime together. Then later we could go to Zeke's welcoming party," he says.

Every year someone hosts a welcoming party for the new members and this year Zeke volunteered. I'm not too crazy about going, but as long as I'm with Tobias I'll be happy.

"Sure," I say. "But, first I need to go talk to Christina." I remember her shocked look after I kissed Tobias last night, and we were all exhausted from the past week that she didn't even bother to ask me about anything, she must have questions.

"Okay, meet me back here when you're finished. Okay?" He asks.

"Okay," I say.

He leans down to give me a kiss, and we soon pull apart, and I start running down the halls to try to find Christina.

Since we don't get our apartments until tomorrow, I first check the dorms to see if she is in there. I walk in to see her curled up against the far wall with her face all red and puffy, and tears streaming down her cheeks. Oh no, what if Will broke up with her? No, he wouldn't! He loves her too much he wouldn't have done that. What if it's worse though...what if...what if she's pregnant?

I take a deep breath, preparing myself for what's about to come. I walk over too her and sit down besides her. Her hands are shaking extremely fast, and her she is having a hard time breathing. I try to find the right words to say, but they just don't come out.

"Tr...Tris," she says.

I want to soothe her, but I don't know how or what to say.

"What...what happened?" I ask.

Great, I think to myself. I should have at least tried to calm her down, but no my stupid divergence just had to kick in.

She attempts to take a breathes in and out, in and out, but I can tell that she is struggling to get herself calmed down. So, I put my hand on her back and rubbing soothing circles.

She looks at me, with her red eyes full of water.

"It...it was Eric."

* * *

**A/N: So how did you all like it? Anyone to OOC? I know it's really fluffy, but I'll soon start to make more action, and drama in it! This is just to get it started off! So, any suggestions, idea, or critiques? Review, review, review!**

**XOXO, -Victoria**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I just wanted to start off by saying,THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I actually got like some reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm really glad that people actually like my story!:)**

* * *

** Chapter 2**

**Christina's POV:**

"I'll be back in a few," says Will.

"Okay, but don't take to long," I say, winking at him as we pull apart from our kiss.

I start to walk back to the dorms, because I still have some last-minute stuff to pack before I move into my apartment. I was going to ask Tris if she wanted to help, but by the time I woke up her stuff as well as herself were gone. She probably moved her stuff into Four's place, just until she got her own.

I still can't believe that they are dating. I mean Tris...the girl from Abnegation, where all they do there is graze hands, but last night she had a complete make-out scene in front of everyone. I guess initiation really did change her, but I like her better this way. Not that I didn't like the old Tris, I just think it's good that she can get out of her own skin.

I was going to bombard her with questions, but I didn't want to push it. She didn't look like she wanted to talk about it anyways, at least not yet. So I decided to wait until this morning, but I can't find her anywhere. She's probably with Four...

As I walk towards my bed, I can tell that some of my stuff has already been packed, but who would do that? I know it wasn't Will because he hasn't been in here all day, and it definitely wasn't Tris. So who?

"Hello, Christina," a voice says.

A figure steps out of the shadows, and it's...it's Eric?

"Eric, what are you doing here?" I snapped.

"You know...," he started to say as he took a step closer to me.

"It's not very wise to talk to a leader like that," he hissed in my ear.

"Well... maybe I don't think of you as a leader," I hissed back.

"You could at least thank me," he gestured over towards the packed clothes.

He did that? I don't know if I want to puke or laugh. I start to make my way back to the door, but before I can make it he grabs my wrist and shoves me against the wall. He sweeps my hair to the right side of my shoulder, and starts to glide his hands down my neck. His fingers are freezing like ice, but they seem to burn holes straight through my skin.

He then starts to kiss my neck, collar-bone, and down to my bare arms.

"Stop," I squeaked.

"Please, stop."

"Eric, cut it out," I say louder this time.

But, he doesn't seem to budge. I try to push him from me, but he's too strong and just keeps pushing himself back on.

"Help!" I scream.

"Somebody, please help me!"

I'm about to scream again, but he puts his mouth on me and then shoves his tongue down my throat. I bite it hard, but he just gives me a smirk and goes at it harder.

"What, are you not enjoying this?" He asks, with an evil glare in his eyes.

"No..." I start to say.

But, he stops me by shoving me down on a bunk. He starts to take my shirt off, so I punch him in the jaw, but it doesn't seem to faze him and he keeps on going at my shirt. Where are you Will? You said you would be back soon, anytime now would be great.

I wiggle out from his grasp, but instead he just pushes himself harder on me. By now my shirt is completely off, and he is working at my bra clasp.

I wiggle my leg up, and knee him in the groin, while he is distracted I get up from underneath him and put my shirt back on. As soon as he regains focus he shoves me hard on the ground.

"What did I say about respecting your leader?" He says.

I spit on him. He pulls out his leg and kicks me in the head. One...Two...Three...Four...

Everything is starting to become a daze, and when I look up there are three fuzzy Eric's.

"Help!" I cry out as loud as I can.

Then Eric straddles me, and punches me in the jaw, then the nose, until blood is streaming down my face.

"Christina!" I voice yells from the distance.

I can't make out who it is, but I see two figures running through the door.

"Get off of her, you ass!" Another voice yells.

Someone pulls Eric off of me, and I crawl to the corner off the room, everything is still fuzzy making it hard to see what's happening, but, I think it's Will and Uriah. I hear grunts, and whimpers, and fist making contact with skin. I can't tell who's winning, because the room has started to spin, but eventually the fighting suddenly stops.

Someone walks over to me, god please don't let it be Eric.

"I'm going to go get someone to help me get these two out of here, and then I'll bring someone down here to get you," I think it's Uriah who tells me this.

I nod my head in agreement, and eventually I watch Will's and Eric's body be taken to the infirmary. I hope Will is okay, he doesn't deserve this. It was my mess, and he got hurt because of 's not fair...

For what seems like hours I just sit there, with my back against the wall, letting tears stream down my face.

* * *

**A/N: Yay I reached over 1,000 words! Well tell me what you guys think! If you have any ideas or suggestions let me know! Review, review, review**

**Until next time**

**XOXO, -V**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy with school, and I just now went back to gymnastics after being hurt for six weeks!**

**BTW: Eric did not rape Christina! He tried to, but all he accomplished was getting her shirt off! She still had pants on, and her bra was still intact! Sorry if it was confusing!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Tris's POV:**

_"It...it was Eric."_

My heart starts to race, and I can feel my eyes nearly come out of their socket. What did he do? Whatever he did, he was going to pay, and I'll make sure of it. My mouth feels like cotton, and I'm unable to speak. I'm afraid that if I open my mouth, it will result in me saying something that I would regret later.

No, I shouldn't regret anything I say about Eric, he doesn't deserve it. He's a mean, lying, manipulating bastard, and he deserves what is coming to him.

I look over at Christina, she has her face buried in her knees, and I can hear her sobs through the fabric of her jeans. I have never seen her so vulnerable, it makes me want to cry and beat Eric to a pulp at the same time, I'm not sure which one I should do first.

"What…..what happened?" My voice cracking as I ask.

She looks up at me, and I stare into her deep brown eyes. She's hurt, but not just physically, also emotionally. She looks like she's about to crack.

I can tell she is about to say something, but she turns her head to the opposite wall, and takes deep shaky breaths. I then notice the huge gash in the side of her head, and there is blood dripping down everywhere.

She clearly needs to go see a doctor, how could I have been so selfish not to see this before. I was so keen on knowing what happened, that I let my needs come before hers. _Stupid….._I mutter under my breath.

"Christina. I think we need to get you to the infirmary," I say, concerned.

"No….I can't," she says. "I won't let anyone see me like this."

I knew this would happen; her head is as hard as a rock. But, she needs to go before she loses too much blood.

"You need to go. You're going to get sick," I say.

"No, Tris. I don't think you get it….." she stops mid-sentence.

"Christina, tell me what happened."

She starts to sob once more, and I pull her into me, letting her head rest on my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, everything will be fine," I reassure her, while stroking her hair.

My body tingles with rage, he did this to her. Eric hurt her, and he deserves to get thrown into the chasm.

"He forc….forced himself on me," her words take me back a little.

I remember what had happened to me at the chasm, when Peter touched me. I remember how that made me feel, how it felt to feel so weak.

It still gives me a bitter taste in my mouth.

**Tobias's POV:**

I've been sitting in my apartment for what seems like days. Tris has only been gone for three hours, but it seems more than that. I know she can take care of herself, but some part of me thinks that something bad has happened.

When I can't take it any longer, I decide to go down to the Pit. I need to find her.

As I'm running through the halls, I spot Zeke, so I run towards him.

"Zeke," I shout.

He turns his head in my direction, and starts running to me, grinning from ear to ear.

I honestly don't see how he is always so happy and full of charisma all the time. Before I met Tris, I hardly ever cracked a joke, I was always so serious. Well, besides for when I was drunk.

"Hey man," he says. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Have you seen Tris?"

"Oh, you mean your _girly friend_?" He smirks.

"Yes," I say annoyed. "I haven't seen her since early this morning, and I'm starting to get a little worried."

"Awe, isn't that cute! The legendary Four is worried about his _girlfriend_!" he says, in an awed voice.

Now, I'm starting to get seriously annoyed.

"Zeke, c'mon I'm serious! Have you seen her?"

"Okay, okay!" He puts his hands up in defense.

"No, I haven't seen her," he starts to say. "But, I did walk past a very bloody Eric and Will, and Uriah was walking behind them. Something about Christina…I'm not sure, but she may be in the dorms."

"Okay, thanks," remembering Tris telling she was looking for her.

I give him a slap on the back, and I make my way to the dorms.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know it would've been longer, but I decided to end it here. I haven't updated in a while, and I didn't want you guys to wait any longer!:D**

**Until next time**

**XOXO, -V**

**P.S. I ****_hate _****passive voice! Like so freaking much!D:**


	4. Again not an update! Sowwwwy

**Okay, so I decided on continuing with this story. But...I probably won't be updating until after Christmas. I'll be very busy in the next two-three weeks. Finals, decorating, parties, ect. I am also working on another story, but it's not for Divergent! It's going to be an original fanfic with different main character, but still have the old ones, also. I'm very excited! I've been planning for about a month so I'll know where I'm going with, and suffer less from writers block! Anyone want to try to guess what book it's for? *wink* *wink* **

**Sorry for all the confusion! **

**I love you guys**

**XOXO, -V**


	5. Not an update

**Hey guys! I'm sorry to tell you that I will not be continuing this story. I'm really sorry! I'm not going to make excuses or anything about why I'm not, because I'm just not. Please don't be too mad at me. I'm writing a new story called "darkness" if you guys have any title suggestions that would be great because I'm not sure if I want to keep it as "Darkness." If you all would go and read my first chapter I would appreciate it SOOO much.**

**Again I am sorry.**

**XOXO, -V**


End file.
